


With Only a Potion Between Them

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 August 2006 for <a href="http://embossedsilver.livejournal.com/profile">embossedsilver</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	With Only a Potion Between Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embossedsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=embossedsilver).



> Written on 28 August 2006 for [embossedsilver](http://embossedsilver.livejournal.com/profile).

"Albus tells me that you need someone to brew the Wolfsbane."

"Does he."

"Good luck with that, Lupin."

"Don't walk away from me, Severus. Not again."

"I see that your flare for the dramatic hasn't—"

"I won't fight with you. I don't want to fight with you."

"Pity. I don't want anything from you."

"You're a bad liar, Severus. I've always thought so."

"I am a consummate liar."

"Oh?"

"It's my job."

"Then tell me you love me."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you can lie so well, lie about that. We both know you won't, just as we both know you'll brew the Wolfsbane."

"I am not going to perform for your amusement."

"Very well. At least . . . at least stop pretending that there's nothing between us. We do have to work together."

"How grateful you must be to even have employment."

"Yes, I am."

"I don't."

"You don't, what?"

"I don't love you. I never have. You're a—"

"Coward? Were you going to call me a coward?"

"Stay away from me, Lupin."

"It wasn't my fault, and you know it. And you're the one who walked away."

"Lupin. Lupin!" _I didn't walk. I ran_.


End file.
